FREAKS
by SCB2011
Summary: Is it smart to lock up something so dangerous?


**FREAKS

* * *

**

...

...

...

...

Our world was different to them. **WE** were different to them. They were scared of us. Whenever you turned on your televisions, there would be live talk shows saying how we are evil. Workers of the devil. Freaks.

That's what they called us. **FREAKS.** To them, we weren't even human. But some of us were human. We still had the body of a human, and our body worked the same as a humans did. They wouldn't listen to reason.

We weren't here to hurt them. We didn't know why we were here.

But I could tell you this... it wasn't to hurt them.

...

...

...

...

"These **freaks** shouldn't even be given the privilege of living with us! It's dangerous!" The female talker exclaimed.

"I agree. But so far since they have been revealed to us, none of them have attacked us or hurt or even threatened us. How can we say they are dangerous when, they show no signs of hostility?" The male talker rebutted.

"Are you saying that they should be allowed to live with us?"

"No, no. You misunderstand Mrs. Yang. I'm simply pointing out that, none of these freaks have ever attacked us or threatened us."

Mrs. Yang scoffs.

"That we know of! We've only known of their existence since they came out of hiding last year. Who knows how many innocent human beings were killed before then?!"

The male talker removes his glasses, closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"They are dangerous Mr. Kincade. They are murders. They should be kissing our feet for letting them live." Mr. Kincade's eyes open in a flash.

"Kissing our feet?" He puts his glasses back on his face. "Kissing our feet?! Are you out of your mind Mrs. Yang?! They are living in a facility, heavily guarded by SWAT and police around the clock, walking around with chains binding their feet and hands together. Cement walls that are eight feet thick and thirty feet high. Kissing our feet?! There are rooms in the facility that are sound proof and the guards can take any "**freak**"they want in there and do god knows what! How can you even begin to think that they should be kissing our feet?!" Mrs. Yang's eyes are wide, her moth parted a little...she is pissed.

"Mr. Kincade, they are monsters! We can show proof that they are capable of being monsters. And that-"

"Right there!" Kincade shouts. "You said capable! Yes, they can be capable of being monsters, but so can we! I mean god. Look at that facility. You say they are dangerous, murderous and monsters. Well Mrs. Yang, if you want to see the real monsters, look out your window. For as long as history tells us, there have been wars. World War One, World War Two, Civil War. And you know what all the wars in history have in common Mrs. Yang? The wars that took place were between **humans**. No where in the goddamn history books does it say anything about wars between _them_. We fight each other for land, money, and any other greedy selfish desire we have. I have never seen one of_ them_ fight each other. _Have you?!_"

And for the first time since the beginning of this show, Mrs. Yang is silent.

...

...

...

...

There were some humans that believed we weren't dangerous. Didn't hate us. I wondered what is was like to be able to be on t.v. But I never liked socializing very much. I didn't like becoming close with people. Especially when you're one of the **freaks.**

This place was very clean. White walls, white tiled floors. Always clean. There were eight floors in the facility. The bottom floor was where visitors can go. There were some floral white couches, plants, Picasso paintings that were hung around the walls. A receptionist. She had blond hair. Bleach blond. Pretty white teeth, short for her age of twenty-five.

Or so I've heard.

Her desk had a guard on each side. Guards were stationed at the entrances, elevators, stairs, patrolling the halls, everywhere in the building. But they made the visitors feel safe when they came here. I mean after all they were in a building that contained about thirty-nine **dangerous, murderous, freaks.**

The humans needed to feel safe.

On the second floor was where the lower ranked freaks were put. The less dangerous ones I should say. Rank D's. They had the abilities to probably talk with fish or change their hair color. Nothing life threatening. They had fourteen guards, eight D ranks, two silent rooms, and one observation room.

On the third floor were the C ranked. They were more of a...threat I could say. Like being able to change their voice, or being able to play any instrument professionally after one touch of it. There were seventeen guards, eleven C ranks, two silent rooms, and two observation rooms.

The fourth floor was just a staff floor. Where all the guards could go on their breaks, though whenever a guard had his break he would rarely ever go to the staff floor. Thirteen vending machines, six white couches, five wide plasma screen televisions, a huge wonderful kitchen that had a chef positioned there 24/7. There were twenty little bedrooms for those who needed to catch up on some sleep. And three big rooms that were served as "hospitals". Fifteen guards on the fourth floor.

Fifth floor had the B ranked. B ranked were higher up on the danger meter then the C's and D's. Some could bend objects, little objects like blocks, and make them into something else. Some could fall asleep and wind up in a nightmare and make all those around them feel their pain. They had eighteen guards, ten B ranks, three silent rooms, and two observation rooms.

Sixth floor held A ranked. These guys really could be considered dangerous. Fire and water controllers. Reading others thoughts. Super fast. A ranks considered themselves the bad asses. They liked having power. There were twenty-three guards, six A ranks, three silent rooms, and three observation rooms.

The seventh floor just held everything the facility employees needed. Medical supplies, taser sticks, rope, chains, cuffs, pokers, non-perishable food, clothing.

The eighth floor held the S ranked. The S ranked were dangerous, in fact they were the definition of it. Controllers of blood, physical force fields, electric touches, bending anything to do their biding with a kiss or bite, teleporter, heals anything with just one touch, or destroys it. There are thirty-seven guards, four S ranks, four silent rooms, and four observation rooms. There are three male S ranks, and one female.

Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Those are the three males.

And then there's the female. The only female.

Sakura Haruno

...

...

...

...

That's me.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Orginal Version Written:(03-20-09)**

**Naruto Verison Written:(08-22-09)**

**~Renaissance  
**


End file.
